Continuing the tradition
by Aggie Deneys
Summary: Jay Garrick and Alan Scott. Barry Allen and Hal Jordan. Flashes and Green Lanterns. It was tradition they be best of friends. Or at least it was tradition until Wally West and Kyle Rayner. A peek at how Wally and Kyle started to uphold the tradition.


Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine.

* * *

><p>J'onn J'onzz, aka the Martian Manhunter, initially suggested the idea, an idea that was immediately – and universally – supported by the rest of the Justice League, or at least the senior members of the league. As a result of that idea and its near universal support (only the two youngest members dissented), Wally West, aka the Flash, and Kyle Rayner, aka the Green Lantern, found themselves forced to spend time together in an attempt to find common ground. At times, being the junior members of the league just plain sucked. Worse, Wally hated being considered a junior member. He knew he was only considered a junior member because of his age. In terms of experience, he was nowhere near as green – pun intended – as the current Green Lantern. He had over ten years of experience behind him. He had been a member of the Teen Titans. He had been a member of Justice League Europe. The only reason he was lumped into the same category as Rayner was because of his age. The league was supposed to be progressive and yet here he was…age discrimination. Perhaps he should sue…<p>

"You know, I think they actually wanted us to try to talk to each other," Kyle commented.

"Ya think?" Wally didn't even try to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

As expected, Kyle immediately grew defensive. "Hey, I'm not happy to be here either. Why they think I would ever have anything in common with you is just… I don't know where they got that idea."

Wally rolled his eyes, but remained silent. A few minutes passed. Wally silently wondered if Batman was monitoring their conversation. He wouldn't be surprised if the man was. Batman redefined the terms "paranoid" and "control freak."

"So, how's Jay?"

He saw the question for what it was – an olive branch. Wally had two choices – take the high road or take the low road. He chose high, merely in hopes of ending this charade sooner rather than later. "Good." He looked at Kyle. "Thanks for your help with that." Kyle shrugged. If it hadn't been for Kyle's help, Wally knew Jay would probably be dead. As it was, he suspected Jay may have preferred death compared to the tongue lashing he had received from his wife and Alan Scott.

More uncomfortable silence fell between them. Forcing a friendship didn't really work. No one seemed to understand or accept that Wally just didn't like Kyle. Kyle didn't understand or respect the history of the Green Lantern, what it really meant to be a Green Lantern, what Hal had done – or at least what Hal had done prior to the Parallax fiasco. Heck, Kyle didn't even understand what Guy and John had done. Instead, Kyle seemed to view being Green Lantern as fun, as some sort of game. He seemed completely oblivious to that fact that he wore one of the most powerful weapons in the universe on his finger. Wally had vented to Linda about being forced to spend time with Kyle. She had simply told him to grow up. Next he had tried Dick, who had only laughed…laughed to the point of tears. Grayson would get his payback soon enough. Wally had known better than to seek sympathy from Jay. He knew where Jay stood on the topic. So, without anyone else to vent to, anyone else to try to help him find some way of avoiding this day, here he was…stuck with Kyle.

Flashes and Green Lanterns. Jay Garrick and Alan Scott. Barry Allen and Hal Jordan. Just because the two previous Flashes had befriended the Green Lanterns of their time didn't mean he needed to do the same. Just because the two previous Flashes and Green Lanterns had become best friends definitely didn't mean he and Kyle were destined for each other. Two did not make a trend. Two did not make a tradition. Heck, it could simply be a fluke. It probably was.

Since their initial introduction, Kyle had irritated him. Wally found that rather amazing since he knew he had a laid-back personality. He knew he was considered one of the most likeable heroes. Kyle, though, brought out the Batman and Aquaman in him. Just hearing Kyle's voice increased his blood pressure. The newest Green Lantern irritated him on several levels. First, his lack of understanding or care for the history and tradition of the Green Lanterns. The guy was completely clueless. Second, his automatic induction into the Justice League. What was up with that? Third, his-

"So, do you know who they are?"

Wally forced his mind back to the present. Kyle was at least attempting to try to find some sort of common ground. Wally knew he should do the same. As it had been pointed out – clearly and loudly – to both of them, the league didn't need both a Flash and a Green Lantern. It could function just fine with one or the other. Worse, Wally had not missed the unspoken words – the league would much rather keep an eye on a brand new Green Lantern, someone who had the capability (even if he didn't realize it) of destroying the earth compared to watching a speedster who had a solid understanding of his own limitations and abilities. "What?"

"Do you know their names? You know…" Kyle put his fingers next to his head in a parody of Bat ears.

Wally smiled. "Yeah, I know who Supes and Bats are. Learned that many years ago."

Kyle frowned. "You know, you don't have to remind me constantly that I'm the newbie. I know you've been a hero for years. Blah, blah, blah."

"You do realize, that at least this time, I wasn't rubbing your face in it. I really have known for years. How else was I supposed to answer that question? Feeling a little insecure?"

"You arrogant, know-it-all. I'm doing the best I can. It's not like I have anyone to train me, not like you did. It's not like this ring came with a user manual. Hell, you grew up doing this stuff. I sort of got tossed into this situation. It's not like I wanted it. It's not my fault the old Green Lantern went a little crazy."

Wally glared. "Hal did not go crazy."

"He destroyed the Corps."

"He's misunderstood. Besides, that's not really Hal."

"Then who the hell is it?"

Wally ignored the question because he couldn't answer it. Hal – what Hal had become – Wally just couldn't accept it. He had grown up around Hal. Hal had been like an uncle to him. When Barry had died, Hal had helped him with the transition from Kid Flash to the Flash. The thought of Hal wiping out the Green Lantern Corps, turning into Parallax, trying to rewrite the history of the universe, attacking the league…it just didn't sit well with him. It seemed impossible even though he knew it was the truth. Whenever he thought of Hal, he pictured a man confident of his abilities, a man who's only limitations seemed to be the color yellow and commitment. He did not – could not – picture Hal in his new role as Parallax.

Kyle sighed. "Look, I know Hal Jordan was a mentor of sorts to you, but the man you knew is no longer there. That man is gone."

"You think I don't know that? Every time I see you, I'm reminded of that fact!" Wally fought to keep his temper in check. He counted to one hundred, his temper only slightly mollified. "If you didn't want the ring, why did you take it? I'm sure they could have found someone better suited for the job than you."

Not surprisingly, his temper stirred Kyle's temper. "I don't know how someone as arrogant as you survived all these years."

"Blah, blah, blah." Okay, that was childish. Kyle brought it out in him.

"Why is it that Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, J'onn, Aquaman, Sentinel…they all accept me. Even the Teen Titans accept me."

"You were a Titan for what? Five minutes? They even accepted Impulse. Obviously their current leadership is lacking…or they're desperate for members."

"I don't see them pounding on your door."

This was exactly the opposite of what the league was hoping would happen. This was what they did every time they were together. They bickered. Even Wally had to admit that for two people who didn't like each other, they had quickly learned what buttons to push. He stared stonily ahead.

Once again it was Kyle who broke the silence. "I didn't ask for this ring. I was given it. And it…I want to say it's like a dream come true, but I never wanted to be a superhero. I want to be – I am – an artist. My mind has always been filled with images, images I could never capture just right no matter how many times I tried. Now, I just need to think about them and – poof! – they're perfect, except being completely green. So sue me if this wasn't a life dream, unlike you who gets to live his dream."

"I'm not," Wally admitted softly.

"What? Give me a break. You were Kid Flash. How the hell could you not want to be the Flash?"

He heard the surprise and confusion in Kyle's voice. "You're right. I did want to be the Flash. I just didn't want to become the Flash the way I did. I didn't want Barry to die. I'd give it up in a second if it meant Barry could still be alive." His dream had always been him and Barry being the Flash at the same time. Fighting side by side as equals. Sure, Barry had always treated him like an equal, but it had still been the Flash and Kid Flash. Life would have been perfect when it was the Flash and the Flash. Instead, Barry was dead. Wally pushed the thoughts from his mind.

"Sorry."

"Whatever."

"I just remind you that you lost Hal, too, don't I."

Okay, Kyle could be perceptive. Wally would give him that point. "When Barry died, Hal was still there. Barry was like a father to me; Hal an uncle. I still have Jay, but it's not the same." Wally pushed the thoughts from his mind. This conversation was becoming way too touchy-feely. It was time to switch topics. He returned to Kyle's original question. "They'll share their identities eventually. Supes will be first. Bats could take awhile. They just need to trust you. I mean, they do trust you, but it's just…it's just more. Knowing who they are, it's not just knowing them. Suddenly you know who their friends are, who their family is."

"So, how long was it before you learned their identities?"

Wally paused trying to recall the moment he had learned Superman was a newspaper reporter named Clark Kent or when he had learned that Batman was a billionaire named Bruce Wayne. "Supes I don't remember. Probably from Barry or maybe it was Hal or maybe I just overheard it. Secret identities were important back then, but it wasn't like it was today. When the league was on the satellite, things were looser, more relaxed. You were just as likely to call them by their first name as their hero name. As for Bats, well, I grew up with Robin. We – Garth, Donna, Roy and I – pestered him nonstop to tell us his name. Eventually he caved. Once you know Robin's identity, everything else sort of falls into place."

"Was he mad that you found out?"

"Probably, but he never said anything. Robin most likely got an earful." Wally pushed through his memories to see if he could recall Dick sharing any stories about the aftermath of Robin's identity becoming known. Nothing came to mind, but that could easily mean Dick just hadn't shared whatever had happened. "I still don't know how Rob survived." It was the truth. Batman – Bruce – was not known for emotional support, something Dick seemed to instinctively crave. Yet, in some twisted way, Bruce and Dick had been – and still were – the perfect balance for each other. All of Bruce's dark moods were tempered by Dick's smile and generally upbeat personality. Even Barry had admitted more than once that Dick had made Bruce human. Dick was the only person Wally knew who could pull a prank on Bruce and actually have Bruce crack a smile albeit a very, very small and miniscule smile.

"So, why did you go public?"

Finally, an easy question to answer. "To honor my uncle."

"Do you regret it?"

"Sometimes," Wally admitted. The world had changed a lot since he had first gone public. If anything, the world seemed to be growing smaller. There were times he craved anonymity, that he didn't have to watch every word that Wally West said, knowing that it would be linked to the Flash which in turn could be linked – however loosely – to the superhero community at large. Thankfully, the citizens of Keystone and Central City gave him a fair amount of privacy. He was a celebrity, but he could still have a life. When he ran into problems, it was usually someplace other than Central City or Keystone.

"So, is there really a Batcave?"

"Yep."

"As creepy as it sounds?"

"Not really. I mean, yeah, there's bats, but the cave is more like a huge warehouse. Name it, he has it." That was an understatement. The Bat toys were phenomenal.

"Ever ridden in the Batmobile?"

"Nope, no reason to. Speedster, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Kyle responded sarcastically. Wally rolled his eyes. "Didn't you ever want to, though?"

Wally looked at the Green Lantern in surprise. Then again, he supposed he really shouldn't be surprised. Kyle was still in awe over everything. Riding in the Batmobile, or even just the fact of seeing the Batmobile in general, would fit into that category. "You want to ride in the Batmobile?"

"Who wouldn't?"

"A speedster…or maybe someone who can fly," he dryly answered. Kyle stuck his tongue out at him. "Oh, very mature."

"Look who's talking."

Wally bit back another retort. He reminded himself yet again that Kyle was new to all of this. Besides, they were actually having a real conversation. They had managed to not argue for more than two minutes, a new record. "Okay, let's do it."

"What?"

"Let's go ride in the Batmobile." Wally glanced at the clock. It was almost eleven o'clock. Batman would no doubt be patrolling Gotham. He'd have the Batmobile parked somewhere in that city. But there was more than one Batmobile.

"You're kidding."

"No, let's go. I know where the cave is. We can teleport in, hop in a vehicle, and take it for a spin."

"Wally, I really don't think we-"

"Look, if you're scared, we can just forget it. But I thought the whole Green Lantern thing was about being fearless. Hal would never have hesitated."

Kyle frowned. Wally inwardly smiled. Okay, it was a dirty trick, but he knew that mentioning Hal would push Kyle into action. "Fine. Let's do it."

Wally grinned. A quick glance at the teleporter logs gave him the codes he needed for the Batcave. Seconds later, they stood inside the Batcave. Kyle had a dumbfounded look on his face. Wally recalled the first time he had seen the Batcave. He assumed his face had had a similar look of astonishment. "Welcome to the Batcave."

"Wow."

"Understatement of the year. Come on." Wally moved quickly. Kyle followed him.

"How many Batmobiles does he have?"

"Five? Six? They get blown up every now and then. Otherwise, he's always upgrading them," he explained as they jogged toward the vehicles.

"What the hell do think you you're doing?" a voice demanded.

Kyle jumped and paled at the voice. Wally silently cursed. Damn. Batman and Robin might be out on the town, but Oracle was all-seeing as usual. "Hey, O!"

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry," Wally tried to sound apologetic. "We were just going to take a Batmobile for a little spin."

"What? I couldn't have heard you right, because I would swear you just said you were 'going to take a Batmobile for a little spin.'"

"You heard correct."

"Are you crazy?"

"That's up for debate," Kyle answered.

"Shut up," Wally hissed. "Look, Kyle and I are bonding. It's a league approved activity."

"The league approved you two to take out a Batmobile."

"Well, not exactly. They approved the bonding, which will occur when we take out the Batmobile. Check the logs. I'm sure it's noted in some minutes or something that Kyle and Wally need to spend quality time together."

"Then why is my bullshit meter going off the charts on this one? Kyle, is what the Flash said true?"

"What? You don't trust me?" Wally felt insulted, but not really surprised. He had known her for many years. No doubt Dick had shared more than one story of their escapades together. Besides, Barbara had even participated – not usually willingly – in a few of their stunts over the years.

"I know you," she replied.

"Yeah, it's true," answered Kyle.

"He'll know," Barbara predicted.

Wally rolled his eyes. "Of course, he'll know, but like I said, this is a league-approved activity. If he gets mad, he can take it out on Supes and J'onn. Kyle and I are just following orders."

"Don't you remember what happened when you and Robin took a Batmobile for spin before?"

Kyle looked at him in renewed interest. Wally ignored him. "Sure I do, but Robbie was driving that time, not me. Trust me, we'll bring it back without a scratch."

"Yeah, right. But I checked the logs. Your bonding time was approved. I'll give you fifteen minutes. If that car isn't returned in pristine condition in fifteen minutes, I alert the big guy."

"Deal." One of the cars started up. He had forgotten Oracle had complete access to the Bat systems, which included the cars. Wally glanced at Kyle. "Let's go." Wally hopped behind the steering wheel, half expecting Kyle to protest. The Green Lantern didn't.

"Don't make me regret this," Barbara replied.

"Have I ever?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Good point."

As Wally drove the car, Barbara disengaged the security. Seconds later, they were traveling the back roads. Wally glanced at Kyle. A look of amazement covered the man's face. Wally couldn't help but smile. "Enjoying yourself?"

Kyle grinned. "Hell, yeah!"

Wally smiled. "How 'bout we see how fast this thing can really go?"

"Do it."

He pushed the accelerator a bit closer to the floor. The car jumped forward. The actual speed surprised him a bit. Sure, he knew speed, but that speed was from him running. He had never really driven a vehicle fast – or at least faster than seventy-five – and at that speed the car he had been driving had felt as if it were about to shake apart. A glance at the speedometer told him they were cruising at well over one hundred miles per hour. The engine just purred. They tore around the back roads of Gotham County. Things were going well until Wally's attention was drawn to the rearview mirror. A car was not only behind them, it was actually gaining on them. "Damn."

"What?"

"I think we are about to find ourselves waist deep in bat poop."

Kyle turned around to look at the rear. "Aw, man, how'd he find out?"

"Guys, you've been busted," Oracle's voice stated over the speaker.

"Yeah, we already know." Wally pulled the car over. "Record this conversation. I want it for evidence in case he hurts us." Kyle paled.

"I doubt he'll do that. Robin's with him. But I'll record." Kyle grew paler. "Nightwing will get a kick out of this."

That he would, Wally thought dryly. The current Batmobile stopped behind them. "Time to face the music." He and Kyle climbed out of the car. Batman stalked toward them, anger radiating off his form. Wally took a deep breath. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Kyle seem to shrink a bit. Thinking about it, this was probably the first time Kyle had ever faced the Batman's wrath. Sadly, for himself, it wasn't the first…nor would this probably be the last.

"What are you doing?" Batman ground out.

"Taking a drive." Wally decided to try to make light of the situation. Under any scenario, they were screwed. Kyle seemed to be trying to hide behind him.

"Why?"

"Well, if I remember correctly, you and Supes and J'onn and a few others decided Kyle and I needed to bond. We're bonding." Wally grinned.

"…"

"Kyle wanted to see the cave. He wanted to take a spin in the Batmobile."

"Hey, don't go blaming all of this on me."

Wally scowled. "I'm not. Shut up." He turned his attention back to Bruce. There was a part of Wally that was still a smidgen scared of Bruce. Hell, he suspected even Dick and Tim were a bit scared of Bruce at times. But in the scheme of things, what would – could – Bruce really do? Yes, he could make their lives hell, but he wouldn't hurt them…at least not permanently. Supes would kill Batman if he tried, along with Jay and Alan and hopefully a long list of others. "Anyway, here we are. Bonding." He noticed Robin trying to hide a smile.

Batman glared. "With my car."

"Yep."

"Did you think I wouldn't know?"

"Well, I was sort of hoping that would be the case, but I also knew the odds were bad. Besides, I figured you were already monitoring our conversation on the Watchtower. You probably already knew what we had planned and could have stopped us back at the cave. Am I right?"

"…"

Wally took the silence as an affirmative. "So, we're bonding." He pulled Kyle forward and put his arm around his shoulders. "Long ways to go yet, but he's not quite as annoying anymore. We're making progress." Kyle glared at him, but wisely remained silent.

"Take the car back. I don't want to see a scratch or a speck of dust on it."

"Yes, sir." Wally turned to climb back into the car.

"What? That's it?"

This time Wally glared at Kyle. "Shut up and get in the car."

"But-"

Wally watched as Bruce stepped close to Kyle. Kyle froze. The dorky mask did little to hide Kyle's fear. "You won't know when, you won't know how, you won't know where, but I will have payback." Batman walked away. Neither Wally nor Kyle moved. The other Batmobile tore away, sending a cloud of dust their way.

Kyle gulped. "What do we do?"

Wally smiled. "Don't worry about it." He had lived through Batman's little scare routine before. He had lost track of how many times he had been at the receiving end of one of Bruce's reprimands. The man's bark was always worse than his bite. Barry and Hal had always… Wally suddenly paled. Barry and Hal…they had always been around when he had received a Bat reprimand. They had always ensured Bruce never went too far. Dick had had – and still had – Alfred to keep Bruce in check. He had had Barry and Hal. The true meaning – the true impact and depth – of what had happened – what would happen – what could happen – hit him. He had no protection, no security net. Barry and Hal were gone. Wally felt a tingle of fear. He met Kyle's fear filled eyes. "We are so very, very screwed…"

* * *

><p>AN: The brief comment regarding Jay's health and Wally and Kyle's involvement is to the story "Faster Friends" published by DC in 1997. The story included Jay, Wally, Kyle, and Alan Scott.


End file.
